The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by the inclusion in this section.
Heavy equipment may include vehicles specifically adapted to perform construction operations, such as earthworks operations. Heavy equipment may be operated by a user that is proximate to the heavy equipment. For example, an operator may be within a cab that is coupled with heavy equipment. A cab may be secured to heavy equipment using four or eight bolts. These bolts are often twenty-five (25) millimeters or larger and require a high torque value to properly fasten the cab to the heavy equipment. Frequently, access to the fastening bolts is limited (e.g., visually and/or spatially) and, therefore, properly torqueing these bolts may be difficult. Consequently, cabs in the field may be fastened to heavy equipment with fewer bolts than intended and/or than required to pass certification testing.